Le médaillon
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Il y a onze ans, Stiles sauva un jeune Lycanthrope échouer sur la plage. Il s'occupa de lui jusqu'à ce que le loup garou reprenne des forces. Ce dernier offrit, à son départ, à Stiles un médaillon lui promettant de toujours se rappeler que les Lycanthropes ne sont pas tous mauvais. Onze plus tard, Stiles est en danger lorsqu'il rencontre un étrange Lycanthrope qui veut son collier.
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Oui, je sais ce que vous pensez, "encore une fic mais elle a déjà des fics qui ne sont pas terminées". Pour ma défense, je suis en cours d'écriture pour le chapitre 5 des "chroniques du renard" et pour les autres démotivations, car je dois tout réécrire suite à l'abandon pur et simple de mon ancien ordinateur. J'ai dût m'en racheter un autre.**

 **Je sais ma vie ne vous intéresse pas tant que ça... Mais bon.**

 **Alors cette fic se découpera en trois tomes. J'ai déjà les titres des deux autres tomes. Elle est inspirée de Pirate des caraïbes et de Star-crossed.**

 **Il s'agit bien évidemment d'un Sterek. Et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de Jeff David. Le cover a été créé par ma sister.**

 **Résumé de l'histoire: Il y a onze ans, Stiles sauva un jeune Lycanthrope échouer sur la plage. Il s'occupa de lui jusqu'à ce que le loup garou reprenne des forces. Ce dernier offrit, à son départ, à Stiles un médaillon lui promettant de toujours se rappeler que les Lycanthropes ne sont pas tous mauvais. Onze plus tard, Stiles est en danger lorsqu'il rencontre un étrange Lycanthrope qui veut son médaillon.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

* * *

 _ **Lycanthrope**_

 _ **Tome 1: le médaillon**_

 _ **Prologue**_

.

.

 _Depuis la nuit des temps, dans l'antiquité, un homme du nom de Lycaon, le roi d'Arcadie, était réputé pour s'attirer les défaveurs de Zeus. Un jour, Zeus descendit sur Terre prenant l'apparence d'un mendiant. Il fut invité à la table de Lycaon qui servit au dieu, de la chair humaine, son petit-fils Arcas._

 _Zeus, indigné, foudroie cinquante de ses fils, ressuscite Arcas qui devint le nouveau roi d'Arcadie avant de bannir Lycaon le transformant en loup._

\- C'était ainsi que sont nés les premiers lycanthropes, sourit une jeune femme lisant un livre à son fils.

Le jeune garçon à peine âgé de six ans avait les yeux brillants de curiosité et d'envie. Il aimait quand sa mère lui racontait les légendes d'autrefois surtout celle sur la race particulière des Lycanthropes.

La femme tourna une autre page de son livre de légende pour continuer sa lecture.

 _Des années ont passé, la malédiction de Lycaon avait frappé son petit-fils Arcas, ressuscité par Zeus. Il était désormais un homme prisonnier de la lune._

 _Chaque pleine lune, Arcas devenait une créature monstrueuse cherchant à manger de la chair. Chaque nuit, il priait Séléné, la déesse de la lune, de ne plus le transformer en monstre. Seulement, la déesse ne lui répondait pas et Arcas décida de partir en mer sur une île solitaire où il ne fera de mal à personne. Il souhaitait plus que tout retourner parmi les morts. Que Zeus ne l'ait jamais aidé._

 _Durant son périlleux voyage, Arcas tomba amoureux d'une femme. Sa beauté était inégalable et la demoiselle n'avait résisté au charme du jeune garçon. Ensemble, ils eurent un premier enfant. Mais la lune et la malédiction étaient impitoyables. Dans son bonheur, Arcas ne faisait plus attention au cycle de la lune et la pleine lune le frappa de nouveau._

\- Il s'est transformé en Lycanthrope, dit le petit garçon.

La mère sourit avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front et de reprendre sa lecture.

 _Arcas devint incontrôlable attaquant sa femme qui tenait fortement son enfant pour le protéger de son mari. Mais la malédiction avait touché son fils qui se transforma sous les yeux d'une femme apeurée en loup. La lune se termina et Arcas pleurait d'avoir perdu sa femme mais il n'avait pas tout perdu. En entendant, les pleures de son enfant, le jeune roi comprit qu'il ne ferait de mal à aucune personne comme lui._

 _Pour se protéger et protéger son fils, Arcas décida de repartir en mer. L'océan devint la nouvelle maison des deux garçons qui commencèrent à créer une meute de Lycanthrope, tout en restant éloigner des humains pour les protéger de leur véritable nature._

\- Fin de l'histoire, sourit la mère.

\- C'est triste pour Arcas il n'était pas responsable, le méchant c'est son grand père. C'est lui qui a offert son petit-fils à manger pour Zeus... Pourquoi devait-il s'isoler du monde? demanda le petit garçon.

\- Car les soirs de pleine lune, la partie animale d'Arcas prend le pas sur la conscience humaine. Il ne désire qu'une chose, tuer même les personnes proches de lui. La Lycanthropie se trouve dans les gènes mon fils si ton père ou moi étions un Lycanthrope, tu en serais forcément un Stiles.

Un coucou annonça aux deux occupants de la pièce qu'il était temps d'éteindre les lumières. La jeune femme embrassa son fils avant de souffler la bougie souhaitant une bonne nuit à son enfant. Ce dernier s'enveloppa dans ses couettes alors que sa mère ferma la porte. Dès que le bruit annonçant qu'elle était fermée retentit aux oreilles de Stiles. Il s'extirpa de ses couvertures pour aller vers la fenêtre et admira l'océan.

Depuis quelques temps, sa mère lui racontait des histoires sur les Lycanthropes. Stiles était fasciné et curieux de rencontrer une de ses créatures de la lune vivant en mer. Tout ce qu'il connaissait, il les tenait de sa mère et d'un vieux monsieur qui venait de temps en temps chez lui.

Les Lycanthropes communément appelés "loup garou" vivait au large des côtes. Durant des siècles, ils vivaient loin des humains ordinaires ne s'accouplant qu'entre eux, assurant ainsi la stabilité de leur race. Les dires racontaient que des loups garous savaient se contrôler les soirs de pleine lune et cela rendait les recherches très ardues.

Sa mère lui avait expliqué que lors des premiers voyages maritimes des humains. Ces derniers avaient empiété sur le territoire sacré des Lycanthropes. Beaucoup n'avait pas hésité à contre attaquer s'attaquant à des villages. Les loups garous parvenaient même à transformer des simples humains en l'un des leurs. Suite à ces actes, une organisation s'était formée pour venir à bout des Lycanthropes qui s'attaquaient injustement à des humains.

Seulement, Stiles voyait cette guerre entre les humains et les Lycanthropes d'un très mauvais œil. Après tout, c'était, selon lui, son espèce qui avait provoqué en premier les loups garous.

Depuis, "tout individu ayant une marque ou quelque chose ayant un lien avec les loups garous sera jugé et exécuté, qu'il soit humain ou Lycanthrope". C'était le vieil homme qui lui avait annoncé ceci d'un ton froid et dur. Stiles se souvenait que ses parents avaient froncé les sourcils suite aux dires de cet homme, affirmant qu'on ne parlait pas de ce genre de chose devant un enfant.

Les pensées de Stiles se coupèrent lorsqu'il entendit des pas venir vers sa chambre. Le jeune garçon se précipita dans son lit pour éviter de se faire repérer. Une ombre passa sous la porte mais elle ne fit que passer. Stiles soupira de soulagement et il retourna à sa fenêtre qui avait une vue directe sur la plage.

Soudain, une ombre attira le regard de Stiles. Il avait l'impression de voir quelque chose d'allonger sur le sable fin. Le jeune garçon prit une chaise et ouvrit le loquer de la fenêtre avant de passer ses petites jambes par-dessus le rebord. Il sauta du rez-de-chaussée pour atterrir dans un petit bruit dans l'herbe sous sa fenêtre avant de courir vers la plage.

Cette dernière était grande et un peu plus loin vers le nord il y avait le port de la ville. Cette zone appartenait essentiellement aux personnes fortunées comme la famille de Stiles. Ses parents étaient sous la protection de la famille royale dût aux nombreux services de son père en tant que capitaine de la garde royale. Désormais, il dirigeait la ville la protégeant comme il peut cette cité des Lycanthropes.

Stiles aperçut la silhouette endormie sur le sable et il s'en approcha doucement. Sa conscience lui affirmait de partir pour appeler de l'aide mais sa curiosité maladive l'avait remporté.

En avançant, le jeune garçon remarqua que l'inconnu était plus vieux que lui de quelques années. Seulement avec l'obscurité qui arrivait doucement, Stiles avait des difficultés à discerner certains détails de l'étranger.

Le garçon se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le naufragé seul sur la plage sans doute souffrant, affamé et gelé. Il décida d'utiliser ses petites forces pour traîner le garçon jusque dans la petite cabane que son père lui avait construit au fond du jardin caché par des arbres pour qu'il soit tranquille.

Stiles guida le garçon jusqu'à un lit improvisé composé d'un matelas, d'une couverture et d'un oreiller. Le garçon, après avoir vu les servantes le faire plusieurs fois, alluma une bougie située à côté du lit. Il put enfin admirer son invité. Ce dernier avait des cheveux d'un noir jais. Stiles pouvait voir à travers ses vêtements mouillés des muscles bien présents. Le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de regarder les siens avant de soupirer se demandant s'il en aurait un peu plus quand il sera plus vieux. L'étranger était plutôt pâle et cela inquiété drôlement Stiles.

Ce dernier décida de dévêtir le garçon de ses vêtements humides avant de le couvrir. Stiles remarqua un étrange pendentif autour du cou du jeune garçon, curieux, il admira le collier. Ce dernier représentait une lune avec un loup dessus hurlant à une magnifique perle azure.

\- Vous... Vous êtes un Lycanthrope, souffla Stiles son ton était partagé entre la crainte et l'excitation.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits venant de sa maison. Stiles décida d'éteindre la bougie et de fermer la porte de sa cabane.

Le jeune garçon n'eut que très peu de difficulté à grimper dans sa chambre grâce aux lierres. Pour lui, c'était plus facile de passer la fenêtre de l'extérieur car il avait plus de prise pour ses petites jambes. Stiles rentra dans sa chambre fermant sa fenêtre et remettant la chaise à sa place initiale. Il regarda son pyjama, témoin de son escapade nocturne. Le vêtement était recouvert de sable, Stiles alla dans sa penderie pour prendre un autre pyjama et caché son habit le temps que le sable se décolle.

Il regagna son lit et ses pensées tournèrent vers le jeune garçon qu'il avait récupéré. Stiles n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait peut-être sauvé un Lycanthrope. Le bonhomme s'endormit facilement malgré l'excitation. Seulement, il se leva aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Stiles s'habilla avant que les servantes ne viennent dans sa chambre. Ces dernières étaient surprises de voir leur jeune maître préparé pour sa nouvelle journée.

Stiles rentra dans la salle à manger où se trouvait un buffet à volonté. Le jeune garçon posa sa serviette sur ses cuisses et regarda autour de lui avant de prendre quelques viennoiseries qu'il mit dans son torchon. Puis il mangea goulûment son petit déjeuner. Après s'être régalé, le jeune garçon partit vers le fond du jardin pour rejoindre sa cabane.

En ouvrant, il vit l'étranger debout vêtu seulement d'un sous-vêtement. L'inconnu, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, se braqua prêt à bondir sur la personne mais il se retint en voyant un enfant plus jeune que lui. Stiles, lui, était heureux de voir son invité réveiller. Il posa la serviette sur la table de nuit à côté de la bougie.

\- Je vous ai apporté à manger, vous devez être affamé, sourit Stiles. Ne vous gêné surtout pas et si vous avez encore faim dîtes-le moi je partirai en rechercher c'est tellement facile de voler de la nourriture dans la cuisine.

Le garçon regarda la serviette. Il regarda son contenu et il vit des petites viennoiseries. L'odeur des ingrédients ouvrit son estomac mais il ne savait pas si le garçon l'avait empoisonné avant. Seulement, une part de lui l'affirmait que ce n'était pas le cas, sans doute son estomac. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il avait dérivé sur l'eau. En se réveillant, il était surpris de se trouver dans des draps et muni que d'un sous-vêtement alors que ses vêtements étaient posés sur une petite chaise en bois.

Finalement, il prit un petit pain et le porta à sa bouche. Le garçon finit de le manger avant de s'attaquer à une autre viennoiserie avec voracité.

Stiles sourit en voyant l'appétit de son invité.

\- Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski et vous, quel est votre nom? demanda le jeune garçon.

L'étranger arrêta l'aliment à quelques centimètres de sa bouche avant que ses yeux d'un bleu mélangé aux verts ne se posent sur le garçon assis sur une autre petite chaise. L'inconnu baissa son bras avant de reposer la viennoiserie sur la serviette.

Stiles pencha sa tête sur le côté alors que ses pieds s'amusaient à battre l'air.

\- Je ferai mieux de partir, dit le plus vieux.

Le petit garçon écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder son invité.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Surtout maintenant, s'exclama Stiles attirant le regard interrogateur de son hôte. Vous êtes un Lycanthrope, n'est-ce pas?

\- Comment le sais-tu? demanda son invité.

\- Je suis peut-être jeune mais je ne suis pas stupide, s'offensa le plus jeune. Je l'ai su en regardant votre collier.

L'étranger regarda son médaillon présent autour de son cou avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune garçon. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui ou prêt à le dénoncer aux autorités locales. Si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas attendu à ce qu'il reprenne des forces avec de la nourriture ou encore dormir au chaud démuni de ses vêtements humides. Par-dessus tout, il ne sentait aucune animosité vis à vis du garçon.

\- Je m'appelle Derek, répondit l'inconnu.

Stiles sourit d'avoir le nom du garçon qu'il a sauvé.

\- Dis-moi on est où? demanda Derek.

\- Dans ma cabane près de ma maison. Tu es en sécurité ici. Personne ne vient jamais véritablement dans ma maison personnelle. Tu peux te reposer sans crainte.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sur?

\- C'est interdit aux adultes, répliqua Stiles comme si c'était une évidence.

Derek leva les yeux en l'air devant son hôte plutôt simplet. Puis, il reprit sa dégustation des viennoiseries apportées. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais gaspiller de nourriture et il avait encore faim. Stiles sourit, il voyait bien que son invité faisait le dur mais l'appel de son estomac était le plus fort. Des questions tourbillons dans la tête du petit garçon trop curieux.

Il commença à s'agiter sur son siège ne sachant pas s'il pouvait parler ou s'il devait attendre que Derek finisse de manger.

Ce dernier, en voyant le manège du garçon, soupira.

\- Vas y parle, dit Derek.

Stiles, heureux, commença son interrogatoire.

\- Alors vous êtes vraiment un Lycanthrope? Est-ce que vous avez un lien avec le roi Arcas? Est-ce que vous avez des supers bateaux comme les pirates avec des voiles noires? Est-ce que la lune vous influence ou vous avez appris à vous contrôler? Est-ce que vous avez une grande meute? Etes-vous plutôt un Oméga, un Bêta ou un Alpha, ce serait génial si vous étiez un Alpha, on raconte qu'ils ont des yeux d'un rouge rubis? Est-ce...

\- Du calme les questions, le coupa Derek ne s'attendant pas à une telle déferlante de question. Alors... Oui. Je ne sais pas. Il est classique. Cela dépend. Oui. Bêta.

\- Vous êtes vraiment trop fort. Habituellement, on me demande de reposer une question après l'autre.

Derek sourit devant le visage ébahi de son "sauveur". Le loup garou ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait le clarifier de sauveur. Il ne connaît pas assez cet endroit pour juger de la gravité de sa situation. Seulement, il savait qu'il était à l'abri dans cette cabane et son loup intérieur ne pouvait être que d'accord. Elle ressemblait à une maison de jeu pour enfant mais il se sentait bien. Il sentait l'odeur de Stiles sur chaque recoin de la cabane et il n'avait pas la trace d'une autre senteur. Puis, il avait les battements de cœur régulier de Stiles qui ne lui mentait pas. Le dicton ne disait pas "la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants". Il venait de rencontrer un garçon honnête qui ne semblait pas avoir de mauvaise intention vis à vis de lui.

Le Lycanthrope alla vers le garçon respirant son odeur qui avait la particularité d'apaiser son loup. La seule personne qui pouvait arriver à un tel exploit, c'était sa mère, l'Alpha de la meute. Seulement, il ne pouvait rester dans cette cabane aux risques de mettre cet enfant en danger par sa faute. Puis, il devait retrouver sa famille dont il fut séparé à cause des chasseurs.

Si ces derniers l'avaient suivi. Stiles risquait d'être exécuté et peut-être même sa famille qui ignorait avoir eu un Lycanthrope sous leur toit. Derek regarda ses yeux d'une couleur se rapprochant du whisky. Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi le loup garou s'était rapproché de lui mais il n'avait pas peur. Sa raison lui ordonnait de s'éloigner mais comme toujours le garçon ne l'écoutait pas plutôt ses sens ne l'écoutaient pas. Il était comme hypnotisé par les différentes couleurs dans les yeux de Derek. Le garçon ne comprenait pas ce sentiment mais il voulait garder ce Lycanthrope pour lui, près de lui. Mais il savait que le loup devait partir. A cette idée, Stiles se sentit triste, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, il s'était attaché au jeune garçon devant lui.

Derek était aussi perdu que Stiles malgré qu'il soit plus âgé. Puis, le loup garou décrocha son collier pour le tendre au plus jeune. Ce dernier le regarda, surpris.

\- C'est un présent pour te remercier de t'être occupé de moi. Je dois partir immédiatement. J'ai repris assez de force pour pouvoir partir sans aucun risque.

\- Mais ton collier...

\- C'est un cadeau et puis tu as réussi à découvrir ma nature grâce à lui. Si je venais à me faire attraper, les chasseurs n'auront pas la certitude que je sois un Lycanthrope si je ne l'ai pas sur moi. Puis, je sais que ce médaillon sera à l'abri avec toi.

\- Mais... tenta Stiles.

\- Je viendrai le chercher un jour, le coupa Derek mettant le pendentif dans la main de son nouvel ami. Si tu te sens perdu et en proie à un doute n'oublie pas notre rencontre. Et sache que tous les Lycanthropes ne sont pas forcément mauvais.

\- Dans ce cas, moi aussi, je peux t'offrir un cadeau pour que tu te souviennes que les humains ne sont pas tous méchants? demanda Stiles.

\- Tu m'as déjà offert un abri, des soins et de la nourriture. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour savoir que toi tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne.

\- Et toi, tu ne m'as pas tué.

Derek rit avant de finalement porter le médaillon autour du cou de Stiles. Il cacha son collier dans les vêtements du garçon pour éviter qu'il ne soit vu.

Stiles lui tendit un petit bracelet en or blanc assez grand pour le poignet de Derek dessus, il pouvait voir la lettre "S". Le Lycanthrope sourit avant de partir s'habiller. Pendant ce temps, Stiles était parti dans les cuisines pour prendre des provisions pour le futur voyage de son nouvel ami. En arrivant dans la cabane, il vit que Derek était prêt à partir. Stiles lui tendit un torchon et le loup garou le remercia chaleureusement pour son aide.

Derek partit vers le port avec un petit baluchon sur son épaule, saluant une dernière fois Stiles qui regardait le Lycanthrope partir, tenant fermement le médaillon dans sa main. Il priait secrètement qu'un jour, ils se revoient.

* * *

Voilà le prologue.

La question est: Est-ce que vous voulez une suite? Oui ou Non?

Laissez des reviews pour donner votre avis ou des conseils.

A la prochaine!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Je vous poste le chapitre 1 maintenant pour vous faire patienter. Je risque de ne plus avoir internet mais j'en profiterai pour écrire les chapitres.**

 **Sinon, j'étais agréablement surprise de voir autant de personne aimer ce début de fic. Et j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez tout autant cette suite.**

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Tif: Cela ne te dérange pas si je réponds à ton review ici? Alors pour te répondre, oui ce chapitre est une ellipse de onze ans. Ensuite, non les loups garous ne sont pas emprisonnés dans des camps. Certains se font capturer mais ils sont rapidement tués. Mais d'autres vivent sur l'océan. Sinon, oui je connais la série mais je n'ai pas fini de la regarder. En tout cas, merci pour ta review.**

 **Pour les autres reviews anonymes ou pour les reviews des auteurs à qui je n'ai pas répondu (dont sachez je pense très fort à vous) mais je ne saurais pas quoi dire à part "merci pour votre review".**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Il venait de rêver de sa rencontre avec le Lycanthrope, onze ans plus tôt.

Les années avaient eu raison de ses souvenirs, le visage, la voix et les autres signes caractéristiques de son vieil ami étaient devenus flous. Il arrivait que les matins, Stiles pense que sa rencontre extraordinaire n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Seulement en portant sa main à son cou où logeait fièrement le collier du loup garou, en le sentant, il avait la certitude que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Il avait sauvé un Lycanthrope. En regardant le collier, Stiles se souvenait de sa promesse de ne pas croire que tous les Lycanthropes étaient mauvais et il l'avait tenu.

Et ceci malgré les tentatives de Gérard Argent, le chef de l'organisation des chasseurs.

Depuis le sauvetage du Lycanthrope, Stiles avait des difficultés à imaginer un loup garou méchant. Il n'en avait rencontré qu'un dans sa vie et au grand jamais il n'avait tenté de le tuer. A ce souvenir, les mots de Gérard ne pénétraient pas le cerveau du jeune garçon. Il ne pouvait pas croire que les loups garous ne suivaient que l'animal à l'intérieur d'eux. Ils avaient une conscience et une partie humaine bien présente. Son père était mitigé entre la déception et la fierté lorsque Gérard venait à la maison pour enrôler son fils dans la chasse aux loups garous. Il était déçu car le vieil homme était un homme très influant et il semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur Stiles mais il était fier de son fils qui se refusait à tuer des innocents, même si ces derniers étaient des loups garous.

Le père ne pouvait être plus heureux d'avoir un tel fils. En le voyant actuellement, Stiles lui faisait penser à sa défunte mère, tuée par la maladie depuis neuf ans. Les médecins n'avaient pu la sauver mais le pire n'était pas là. Le paternel était parti pour une affaire importante dans une autre ville. Il avait laissé Stiles avec sa mère dans cette immense demeure. C'était durant son départ que sa femme s'était éteinte. Son fils avait vu la mort de sa mère de ses propres yeux et il n'avait pas eu son père pour le rassurer, il avait appris durement une leçon de la vie, la mort.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, il n'était pas rare que Stiles soit victime de crise de panique se souvenant de chaque détail de cette nuit affreuse.

John Stilinski, le père de Stiles, avait tout fait pour apercevoir de nouveau le sourire de son enfant. Il s'occupait de lui comme l'aurait fait sa femme, il lui lisait chaque soir les contes sur les loups garous, le laissait jouer dans sa cabane au fond du jardin où Stiles aimait bien se rendre. Seulement, Gérard était intervenu et il voulait que son fils rejoigne ses rangs pour le combat contre les Lycanthropes.

Le jeune garçon venait à peine de se reconstruire.

Désormais, Stiles était en âge de choisir sa propre voie et il se refusait à suivre Gérard dans son désir de pouvoir.

Une servante rentra dans sa chambre ne se souciant nullement de savoir si son maître était peu vêtu. Elle ouvrit les rideaux épais laissant entrer le soleil dans la pièce. Son père ne tarda pas à rentrer dans sa chambre.

\- Stiles, un homme du monde se doit de se lever tôt, rouspéta John pour la forme. Son bain est-il prêt?

Une servante hocha la tête avant de sortir de la chambre. Stiles soupira sortant des draps soyeux et chaud pour le froid de ses appartements.

\- Gérard est encore passé ce matin. Il aimerait te voir à la cérémonie d'élévation de sa chère fille Kate au rang de chasseuse, annonça John.

\- Je parie également qu'il veut que je demande sa petite fille en mariage, dit Stiles sur le ton de l'agacement.

\- Stiles, il serait peut-être temps que tu te ranges dans un camp. Si tu ne rejoins pas les rangs de Gérard, j'ai peur pour ton avenir. Tu pourrais même finir exécuter, répliqua le père. Et puis, Allison n'est pas hideuse à regarder. Elle est même plutôt jolie cette jeune fille.

\- Mais père, ma vie n'est pas avec elle et Allison le sait aussi bien que moi. Nos rêves sont différents. Je veux explorer le monde, je ne veux pas devenir un chasseur et tuer des Lycanthropes pour le plaisir comme le fait sa tante Kate. J'aimerai ressembler à Chris, son père, et suivre un code d'honneur auquel je me tiendrai. Le mien serait que les Lycanthropes ont droits à la liberté.

John rit doucement, il avait remarqué que son fils ressemblait à sa femme, Claudia, mais il ne pensait pas autant. Finalement, le père laissa son enfant se préparer, il rejoignit un petit salon. John s'assit sur son fauteuil en face d'une caquetoire où son épouse lui parlait toujours gaiement. Les souvenirs de son sourire le rendaient nostalgiques. Sa chère Claudia aurait su gérer le problème de son fils. Seulement, elle n'était plus là pour le soutenir dans son rôle de parent.

Stiles s'habilla et les servantes quittèrent la pièce lorsque la toilette de leur maître fut terminée. Le garçon alla dans un tiroir de l'armoire pour sortir son bien le plus précieux, le médaillon que lui avait offert le Lycanthrope. Le garçon le regardait avant de le mettre autour de son cou. Il était fin prêt à passer un moment avec les hypocrites de la société.

La cérémonie était ennuyeuse. Stiles était debout au côté de son père tandis que Gérard faisait l'éloge de sa fille, devenue la meilleure chasseuse de Lycanthrope. Le jeune garçon voyait les regards envieux du public, ils semblaient heureux de savoir que la succession était assurée. Stiles regarda Kate se pavaner dans ses habits vulgaires. Son sourire semblait faux aux yeux du jeune garçon. Le pire était ses mensonges, elle affirmait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix de tuer ces Lycanthropes. Selon ses dires, ils menaçaient la ville.

Des hommes fortunés allèrent tous en direction de Gérard pour obtenir la main de sa fille. Stiles soupira en voyant le spectacle écœurant dont faisait preuve ces riches. Ils étaient presque à baiser les pieds de ce vieil homme pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Ces cérémonies mondaines ne t'intéressent toujours pas, dit une voix moqueuse à ses côtés.

Stiles se tourna et il vit Allison, la petite fille de Gérard. La jeune femme était vraiment belle, sa tenue n'était pas vulgaire comme sa tante, elle était plutôt ample. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en chignon maintenu par une broche en argent. Ses yeux étaient visibles à tous dévoilant des pupilles noisette. La jeune femme secouait de temps en temps son éventail pour avoir un peu d'air frais.

Le fils de John connaissait la jeune Allison depuis à peu près neuf ans. Il l'avait rencontré peu de temps après la mort de sa mère, c'était Gérard qui lui avait présenté annonçant de but en blanc que sa petite fille sera sa fiancé. Au début, son père avait refusé affirmant qu'un étranger ne pouvait pas décider du futur de son fils. Seulement, Stiles s'était bien entendu avec Allison mais entre eux, ce ne serait que de l'amitié. Mais Gérard ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Stiles sourit doucement.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille dans un endroit plus calme? proposa-t-elle.

\- Ton grand-père va encore se faire des idées, soupira le jeune garçon en se souvenant de ce moment.

C'était il y a un an, dans une soirée. Stiles voulait s'éloigner de la foule et Allison l'avait suivi. Ils avaient tous les deux discuté de leurs ambitions pendant de longues heures. Vers la fin de la soirée, les deux adolescents étaient revenus et Gérard avait pris la main gauche de sa petite fille pour tenter de repérer une quelconque bague de fiançailles, mais aucun anneau n'était présent sur les doigts fins de sa petite fille.

Il avait même foudroyé Stiles lui affirmant qu'on ne couchait pas avec une fille sans être fiancé avec elle. Les deux amis avaient piqué un fard et John était intervenu affirmant qu'ils étaient seulement amis. Mais Gérard avait fait sa sourde oreille.

Stiles ne comprenait pas cette obsession qu'avait Gérard sur sa personne. Il en avait assez et n'attendait qu'une chose, quitter la ville et aller dans un endroit où il ne subira pas l'influence de cet homme.

Kate apparut avec son faux sourire imprimé sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors les tourtereaux? dit-elle avec une voix mielleuse.

Stiles soupira d'énervement comme disait le dicton "tel père, tel fille" aussi énervant l'un que l'autre à ce sujet. Le jeune garçon s'éloigna de la foule pour atteindre le clocher. Ce dernier donnait une magnifique vue sur les falaises qui bordaient l'océan. Stiles s'assit sous le clocher et il regardait les vagues s'écraser sur les rochers.

Stiles regarda autour de lui avant de sortir son médaillon, il le sera dans sa main reportant son regard sur l'océan.

\- Quel joli collier, souffla un homme près de lui.

Stiles sursauta manquant de tomber à l'eau. Devant lui se trouvait un homme habillé en guenille. L'odeur nauséabonde atteignit facilement les fosses nasales du garçon qui ne put s'empêcher de porter sa main à son nez pour limiter l'odeur. Puis l'homme en face de lui ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Il serra plus fortement son collier contre son cœur alors que l'inconnu tendit sa main vers lui. Stiles voulut reculer mais il buta le mur en pierre. L'étranger sourit mais le jeune garçon frappa fortement son adversaire au ventre avant de tenter de s'enfuir. Seulement, Stiles ne s'attendait pas à retrouver son ennemi devant lui transformer en une créature hideuse. Des poils avaient poussé sur plusieurs parties de son corps. Des crocs dépassèrent les lèvres de l'homme. Stiles put voir des griffes poussés, il n'en fallut pas plus pour découvrir la nature de l'individu. C'était un Lycanthrope.

\- Si j'obtiens ce collier, je pourrai rentrer dans leur meute, dit l'homme d'une voix rauque qui ressemblait beaucoup à un grognement.

Stiles avait devant lui un Oméga, c'était un loup garou solitaire. Sa mère lui avait expliqué que ces Lycanthropes n'étaient poussés que par l'envie d'une meute et qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour devenir un Bêta. Seulement, Stiles ne comprenait pas ce que son médaillon venait faire dans cette histoire de meute.

Il avait l'impression d'être un lapin en face du grand méchant loup. Ses muscles refusaient d'obtempéré et s'il ne bougeait pas, il risquait de mourir.

L'Oméga s'élança sur lui et Stiles se réveilla évitant au dernier moment l'assaut du loup garou. L'humain se mit à courir pour s'éloigner du Lycanthrope. Seulement, il ne savait pas vers où aller, Stiles ne voulait pas amener ce loup garou à la cérémonie de peur de créer une panique. Mais il ne pouvait pas courir indéfiniment.

Soudain, quelque chose agrippa son bras avant de le tirer vers une rue sombre. Stiles voulut hurler mais une grande main l'en empêcha. Seulement, le garçon ne voulait pas se laisser faire et commença à se débattre pour s'échapper des prises de l'étranger.

\- Je t'ai enfin attrapé, sourit l'Oméga dans son dos. A moi, le médaillon de la famille Hale.

Le Lycanthrope allait lui arracher son collier. Stiles paniqua se souvenant qu'il avait promis au loup garou de lui rendre son pendentif. Dans ses dernières forces, Stiles tenta de se libérer de la prise de son ennemi.

Tout d'un coup, il ne sentit plus rien. Stiles se retourna et il vit une personne encapuchonnée étranglant l'Oméga. Un grognement sauvage résonna aux oreilles de l'humain lui indiquant un deuxième loup garou.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû, grogna celui que Stiles pensait être son sauveur.

Sans cérémonie, son sauveur brisa la nuque de l'Oméga dans un craquement sinistre. Le loup garou soupira avant de reporter son regard sur Stiles qui était devenu blanc. L'humain regarda le Lycanthrope en face et il ne vit sous sa capuche que des yeux d'un bleu glacial.

Seulement, cette couleur lui faisait penser à la couleur de la perle sur son collier.

Stiles voulut s'approcher du loup garou mais ce dernier partit dans l'obscurité de la ruelle laissant le jeune garçon seul dans la ruelle avec un cadavre à ses côtés.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre.

Je sais que certains d'entre vous auront sans doute des questions n'hésitez pas à les poser par review. Je répondrai comme je peux.

Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu? Je ne sais pas si c'était assez clair pour tout le monde.

Je posterai le chapitre 2 lorsque d'un j'aurai bien avancé dans la fic et de deux lorsque j'aurai internet.

A la prochaine!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Enfin! J'ai de nouveau internet et je vous poste enfin la suite. Désolée d'avoir été longue.**

 **Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews.**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 **.**

 **.**

La soirée en l'honneur de Kate s'était mal finie. Pour fêter son nouveau rang, Gérard avait capturé à son attention un Oméga mais ce dernier s'était échappé. Les citadins étaient partis à la recherche du Lycanthrope évadée mais il était trop tard. Ce dernier était mort, la nuque brisée. Stiles, lui, était installé sur son lit regardant son médaillon. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps mais la soirée s'éternisait et le jeune garçon était rentré chez lui.

Après son altercation avec l'Oméga, Stiles était également parti, il avait fait ceci pour plusieurs raisons si Gérard l'avait vu à côté d'un cadavre de Lycanthrope, le jeune garçon était sûr que le grand-père allait l'enrôler parmi les chasseurs sans plus de cérémonie. Stiles n'avait pas fui par lâcheté mais par sécurité.

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit puis Stiles entendit un bruit étrange venant de l'extérieur. Il se leva, malgré l'obscurité le jeune garçon discerner des éclats lumineux prêts du port. Sans doute un feu d'artifice. Seulement, les cris lui prouvaient que ce n'était pas prévu durant la soirée de Kate. Stiles regarda la lune qui était presque pleine dans quelques jours se demandant si c'était une attaque ou autre chose. Il eut sa réponse quand son père ouvrit la porte en trombe, paniqué.

\- Que se passe-t-il? demanda Stiles.

\- Une attaque de Lycanthrope, répondit John.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux se demandant pourquoi les loups garous attaquaient cette ville. Puis, il se rendait compte que la réponse était simple. Il y avait les chasseurs les plus importants dans la cité.

\- Nous devons partir au plus vite, prépare tes affaires, lui ordonna son père. Il se peut...

Son père se tut en regardant la fenêtre et il vit une ombre. Stiles se retourna et il vit une forme sombre. Le garçon recula et la silhouette brisa la vitre avant d'atterrir souplement sur le sol. John se plaça devant son fils empoignant son épée, ordonnant à Stiles de fuir. Seulement, le jeune garçon ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son père. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Il sentait le besoin d'aller vers la silhouette. Son cœur semblait heureux. Stiles marchait vers l'étranger, son père lui demandait de reculer mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait plus.

Soudain, des tirs retentirent dans la chambre, réveillant Stiles. L'ombre partit par la fenêtre et le jeune garçon regarda derrière lui pour voir Gérard.

\- Il s'est enfui, ragea le vieil homme. Emmenez-les.

Les hommes de Gérard prirent Stiles le forçant à partir de la pièce.

\- Notre ville est attaquée par les Lycanthropes. Nous devons éloigner les civils, expliqua l'homme.

Seulement, Stiles ne voulait pas partir. Il devait revoir cet étranger. Les hommes de Gérard le tinrent fermement mais le jeune garçon avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il savait que s'il échouait maintenant. Gérard le forcera à devenir un chasseur.

Stiles se laissa tomber vers le sol comme si la gravité était devenue plus forte sur lui. Ses porteurs tentèrent de soulever plus fortement le garçon mais ils n'arrivèrent pas à supporter le poids du jeune homme. Les deux adultes lâchèrent Stiles qui en profita pour les pousser avant de s'enfuir. Il n'était pas bien fort mais ses jambes compensées cette faiblesse naturelle. Le jeune garçon réussit à distancer ses poursuivants au détour d'une ruelle.

En entendant les pas de ses assaillants s'éloignés, Stiles soupira de soulagement. Il savait que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre, son père sera surement mort d'inquiétude mais le jeune garçon ne voulait pas devenir un chasseur de Lycanthrope.

Stiles partit vers le centre-ville qui était gravement touché par les boulets de canon. Les maisons étaient sévèrement détruites par la violence des Lycanthropes. Les échoppes commerçantes n'étaient plus qu'un amas de bois sur les pavés. Stiles sentit ses souvenirs s'effrités à mesure qu'il regardait ce spectacle désolant. Il se revoyait tenant la main de sa mère qui achetait des vêtements sur la place du marché. Son père était juste derrière admirant les deux plus belles créatures que le seigneur lui ait offertes.

\- Il est là! s'exclama la voix d'un homme de Gérard.

Stiles se remit à courir évitant difficilement les décombres qui se détachaient les maisons ou de la poussière provoquée par l'attaque.

Soudain, l'homme encapuchonné se mit entre Stiles et ses poursuivants qui sortirent immédiatement leur arme. Un grognement leur répondit avant de s'élancer sur les deux humains.

Le loup garou assomma facilement les deux individus avant de se tourner vers Stiles. Ce dernier s'avança lentement comme s'il avait peur que l'homme part au moindre mouvement brusque.

Tout d'un coup, un boulet de canon frappa une maison proche de Stiles détruisant la structure. Stiles fut poussé par le souffle de l'attaque. Il faillit toucher violemment le sol mais il ne rencontra qu'un corps chaud contre lui. L'humain releva la tête pour admirer le visage de son sauveur. L'action précédente avait fait tomber la capuche du Lycanthrope. Le garçon eut le souffle coupé devant la beauté du loup devant lui. Ses cheveux bruns étaient taillés et semblaient incroyablement soyeux. Mais ce qui troubla le plus Stiles, c'était les yeux de son sauveur, il était d'un bleu vert presque irréaliste.

\- Tu vas bien? demanda le Lycanthrope.

Stiles voulut parler mais pour la première fois ses mots restaient dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il allait bien, même plus que bien. Pour répondre à son interlocuteur, il hocha simplement la tête. Le Lycanthrope sourit avant de facilement redresser l'humain sur ses deux pieds.

\- Tu ferais mieux de quitter la ville, lui conseilla le loup.

L'humain écarquilla les yeux devant la demande de l'homme en face de lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, il savait que s'il faisait ce que lui demandait le loup, jamais il ne le reverra.

\- Non, souffla Stiles sans s'en rendre compte.

Le Lycanthrope fut surpris de la réponse du garçon. Un sourire discret naquit sur les lèvres du loup garou.

Stiles eut soudain, une impression de déjà vu, surtout en regardant les yeux de l'homme. Il avait marre que tout son être lui hurlait qu'il connaissait cet homme devant lui mais sa mémoire refusait de lui donner un indice.

Le loup tendit sa main gauche vers Stiles dévoilant un bracelet en or blanc avec la lettre "S".

\- Dans ce cas, viens avec moi.

Stiles resta le regard figé sur le bracelet avant de regarder le loup devant lui. Il reconnaissait cet objet, il l'avait donné au Lycanthrope qu'il avait sauvé. Tous ses souvenirs oubliés remontèrent à la surface dans un torrent d'image. Stiles revoyait le visage du loup garou, ses yeux d'un bleu vert ensorcelant.

Des larmes perlèrent au niveau de ses yeux. Stiles se sentit heureux de revoir la personne qui lui avait permis de résister à Gérard.

\- Tu es revenu Derek, dit Stiles.

Le Lycanthrope sourit voyant que le jeune garçon se souvenait enfin de lui.

Soudain, un bruit d'arme retentit. Les deux garçons regardèrent l'homme derrière Derek. Stiles paniqua en voyant Gérard avec son fusil.

\- Eloigne-toi de lui Lycanthrope, cracha Gérard.

Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer. Il regarda Derek. Ses yeux virèrent à un bleu glacial, le même bleu que l'homme qui l'avait sauvé de l'Oméga. Le garçon comprit que c'était lui qui l'avait secouru.

\- Stiles, cours. Un peu plus loin, tu trouveras Scott. Dis-lui que tu viens de ma part.

L'adolescent se sentit ému que Derek se souvienne de lui. Il avait un peu de l'avoir oublié sur le coup. Stiles suivit les directives du Bêta et partit le laissant en prise avec Gérard. Seulement quelques mètre plus loin, un doute s'immisça dans son esprit, est-ce que Derek pouvait battre Gérard? Stiles s'arrêta regardant derrière lui, le garçon hésitait à revenir sur ses pas mais s'il le faisait n'allait-il pas gêné le loup garou.

Soudain, une personne le percuta de plein fouet. Ce dernier était sorti d'une rue adjacente. La tête de Stiles évita de justesse la commotion cérébrale. Le garçon fut sur le point de dire ses quatre vérités au type qui avait perturbé ses pensées contradictoires. Son agresseur se frotta la tête, il avait la peau légèrement métissée, sa mâchoire partait un peu de travers. Son regard sombre se posa sur Stiles.

\- Excuse-moi je ne faisais pas attention, dit l'inconnu.

\- Euh... Tout va bien, répondit Stiles.

L'étranger s'approcha de l'humain, humant son haut.

\- Tu as l'odeur de Derek, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu es Scott? demanda Stiles.

Le métissé regarda son interlocuteur avant de confirmer la demande du jeune garçon.

Stiles prit les épaules de Scott le secouant.

\- Derek est en prise avec Gérard, tu vas m'aider à le sauver! S'exclama-t-il.

Scott ne put dire un mot que Stiles était parti vers le champ de bataille pour aider Derek.

Ce dernier arriva avant que Stiles ne puisse partir à sa recherche prenant son bras et celui de Scott.

\- Partons rapidement, s'exclama Derek allant en direction du port.

Stiles regarda derrière lui et il manqua de peu de trébucher. Le loup garou lâcha Scott pour porter l'humain avant de reprendre leur route.

Des voiles noires se découpèrent entre les maisons. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au port. Stiles fut ébloui par le bateau devant lui. Il était immense et assez sombre comme un navire de pirate. Derek le porta jusque sur le pont avant de le déposer. Des regards curieux l'admiraient et l'humain se sentit rougir d'être le monde présent sur le bateau. Une femme aux cheveux blonds ondulés alla vers Derek.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne sauvait personne, s'énerva-t-elle. Cette ville est remplie de chasseur. C'est eux qui ont attiré le Pack.

Derek détourna son regard ignorant la demoiselle. Stiles regarda Scott qui haussa les épaules. La blonde se tourna vers une femme belle aux longs cheveux bruns.

\- Talia, s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Derek assumera ses choix, c'est un adulte à présent et puis ce jeune homme ne semble pas mauvais, dit la dame. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait même déjà partie de la meute.

\- Un humain ne peut pas faire partie d'une meute de loup garou et encore un humain lié à des chasseurs, s'exclama la blonde.

\- On lève l'ancre! s'écria Talia coupant net les propos de la femme.

Stiles sentit le regard obscur de la blonde avant qu'elle ne parte dans les bras d'un homme noir. Scott était parti aider ses confrères, exécutant l'ordre de Talia. L'humain ne sut quoi faire sur ce bateau et il se sentit nerveux. Derek était installé dans un coin du navire, regardant le vaisseau prendre le large alors que l'attaque contre sa ville continuait. Le cœur de Stiles se serra se rendant compte qu'il ne verrait plus son père.

Talia sentit une pointe de tristesse de la part de son passager imprévu. Son instinct maternel prit le dessus, elle ressentait le besoin de tenir compagnie à l'humain.

\- Je me nomme Talia Hale, je suis l'Alpha de ce navire, se présenta-t-elle.

Stiles regarda la femme et il se sentit étrangement moins paniqué.

\- Stiles Stilinski, répondit le garçon.

Talia écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire.

\- Ne serait-ce pas toi qui s'est occupé de Derek il y a onze ans? demanda-t-elle.

Stiles rougit avant de détourner le regard. Talia prit le garçon dans ses bras soufflant un "merci". L'humain ne sut où se mettre surtout en sentant le regard encore plus féroce de la blonde.

\- Ne t'occupe pas d'Erica, elle a encore un peu de mal avec les humains. C'est une longue histoire, sourit Talia.

Le garçon hocha la tête avant de regarder la fameuse Erica qui semblait gênée, la super ouïe.

\- Derek, il s'agit de ton invité. Fais-lui visiter le bateau, ordonna presque la chef du navire.

Derek reporta son regard sur Stiles avant de se lever. Il convia l'humain à le suivre. Les deux garçons commencèrent à visiter le pont qui était plutôt grand. En voyant les canons solidement attachés aux poutres, Stiles avaient l'impression d'être sur un bateau pirate. Le garçon fut surpris du nombre de voiles présent sur le navire. Puis, Derek fit visiter rapidement cinq cabines sur le pont annonçant celle de Talia, de Laura, de Cora, de Peter et la sienne. Stiles fut surpris de savoir que Derek avait sa propre cabine.

\- Je suis le fils de l'Alpha, annonça simplement le loup.

\- Attends, Talia c'est ta mère! S'étonna Stiles.

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Laura et Cora sont mes sœurs et Peter, c'est mon oncle et le frère de ma mère. Il ne reste plus que nous, dit Derek avec une pointe de tristesse.

Stiles comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible et il ne s'attarda pas sur les détails. Les deux garçons descendirent au pont inférieur où se trouvaient également des canons solidement attachés mais il y avait aussi des lits suspendus pour l'équipage. Stiles se demandait où il allait pouvoir dormir cette nuit. Ils descendirent encore d'un étage et l'humain se trouva dans les caves. Il avait des cellules munies de chaînes. Stiles remarqua qu'il y avait quelques traces de sang.

\- C'est pour les pleines lunes, dit Derek à sa question muette. Les jeunes loups sont encore incontrôlables. On ne veut pas de blesser.

\- C'est comme ça dans tous les bateaux Lycanthropes? demanda Stiles.

\- Non, certains ne retiennent pas leurs jeunes loups et les utilisent pour attaquer les chasseurs ou des humains.

\- Comme dans ma ville?

\- C'est différent, il s'agissait d'un règlement de compte. C'est une longue histoire, répondit Derek.

Stiles hocha la tête et ils finirent la visite avec les cuisines du bateau. Le jeune garçon fut surpris de voir autant de nourriture enfermer dans des cagettes de sel.

\- Nous restons la plupart du temps sur l'océan mais il faut bien qu'on mange. Par contre, nous n'allons jamais sur terre lors des pleines lunes. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il y ait des blessés ou des morts parmi les humains.

\- Vous avez toujours été comme ça ou c'est de m'avoir rencontré qui a changé ta façon de voir les choses? demanda Stiles.

\- Nous avons toujours agi ainsi mais j'avoue que j'ai toujours vu les humains comme des futurs chasseurs prêts à tout pour nous tuer.

\- Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal.

\- Je le sais, ma mère l'a également compris tout comme Scott.

Stiles sourit avant de se rappeler de quelque chose.

\- C'était bien toi qui m'avait sauvé de l'Oméga, n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé? Non pas que je me plains mais je me demandais ce que tu faisais là.

Derek regarda son invité avant d'hausser les épaules et il partit sans réellement donner de réponse. Stiles écarquilla les yeux devant l'attitude du Lycanthrope. Une colère sourde s'empara de lui et il partit à la suite du loup pour avoir sa réponse. Il suivit Derek l'appelant mais ce dernier faisait la sourde oreille.

Stiles allait enfin pouvoir le rattraper quand un bras l'attrapa pour l'attirer dans l'ombre. L'humain vit Scott lui faire le signe du silence.

\- Viens avec moi, souffla le jeune loup.

\- Mais je dois... tenta Stiles pointant l'endroit où Derek était.

\- Crois-moi si tu montes maintenant tu vas de nouveau subir les foudres de Erica.

Si Stiles avait bien compris Erica c'était la blonde qui ne voulait pas de lui à bord du bateau. Scott lui sourit avant de le conduire dans les appartements de l'équipage. Le loup s'installa sur un hamac que Stiles jugea que c'est le sien. Scott désigna une couche en face de lui.

Stiles jugea le lit et Scott lui informa que personne ne dormait dans ce hamac. L'humain s'assit dessus.

\- Alors tu as du remarquer que ce bateau n'est pas comme les autres. Enfin comme ceux de ta ville, crut bon d'ajouter Scott.

\- On dirait un bateau de pirate, répondit Stiles.

\- Les navires Lycanthropes sont un peu comme ça. Je ne suis ici que depuis deux ans.

\- Deux ans?

\- Oui j'ai été mordu, se justifia Scott. Comme Isaac, Boyd, Erica et d'autres loups sur ce bateau.

\- C'est Talia qui vous a mordu?

\- Oui après nous l'avoir demandé. On a tous eu une vie assez difficile avant d'arriver sur ce bateau. Elle est vraiment gentille c'est une grande Alpha. Certains navires Lycanthropes respectent énormément Talia.

Stiles hocha la tête se disant que la chef du bateau était largement à la hauteur de sa réputation. Même lui avait un sentiment de respect envers la femme qui avait accepté de l'accueillir.

Scott sourit avant de finalement libérer Stiles et de lui demander d'aller sur le pont.

\- Mais je croyais que je ne devais pas monter à cause d'Erica, dit l'humain.

\- C'était un mensonge, dit Scott. Monte.

Stiles haussa un sourcil et suivit la demande du loup. En arrivant sur le pont, le garçon se fit assaillir par une nuée de confettis. Les loups hurlèrent en chœur "surprise". Talia s'avança et sourit à Stiles.

\- Bienvenu Stiles dans la meute Hale, dit-elle joyeusement.

* * *

Et voilà la fin du chapitre.

Comment avez-vous trouvé les retrouvailles entre Derek et Stiles?

Pourquoi des Lycanthropes ont attaqué la ville de Stiles?

A la prochaine!


End file.
